1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an adjustable mounting bracket for mounting a skull of an animal onto a wall or other flat surface. The mounting bracket is adjustable so that the angle at which the skull is held can be changed, so that the mounted skull of the animal can be rotated from side to side, and so that the stinger to which the skull is secured can be lifted off of the base of the mounting bracket without removing the base from the wall to which it is secured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently when a hunter or other sportsman wishes to mount a trophy head of an animal such as a deer skull or skull of a wild boar, the skull generally must be mounted to a solid block of wood or other secure base that can then be attached to a wall.
These current types of mountings have several limitations. First, because the skull is permanently attached to the base that attaches to the wall, the skull cannot be removed from the wall without removing the base also.
Second, because the skull is permanently attached to the base, the angle of the skull cannot be altered to display the skull more attractively.
Third, also because the skull is permanently attached to the base, the skull cannot be rotated relative to the base to display the skull more attractively.
The present invention addresses all of these problems by providing a skull mount that includes a stinger for attachment to the skull that can be easily removed from the wall mounted base. The angle of the stinger is adjustable and the stinger can be rotated left and right on the base so that the skull can be positioned in the most advantageous arrangement after the base is mounted to the wall.